


When 'It' Came Volume 1

by HollowKingCero



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowKingCero/pseuds/HollowKingCero
Summary: This is part 1 of... You know what? I'm not explaining anything.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fun write for me. I can't promise I will ever finish it but I will make alterations to what's already written whenever I feel like it.

The day **_IT_** came, all was well in the Ghost Zone.

The day _**IT** _came, all was not well on Earth.

A ghost with an ever aging form frowned in dissapointment with a heavy heart.

"This should not be happening."

A ghost of a warden stood in front of a dingy cell; smirking in satisfaction.

"Justice has been served."

Days after **_IT_** came, Amity Park was an apocalyptic war zone.

A lone girl with snow white hair sobbed atop the ruined Fenton Works with hands pressing against her eyelids.

"I was too late...!"

A week after **_IT_** came, the military bombarded what was left of Amity Park.

"Come in mission control. Objective has been carried out. I repeat. Objective has been carried out. Returning back to nest."

Jets zoomed through the skies after making a sharp U-Turn over the barren wasteland that used to be Amity Park.

Months after **_IT_** came, the nations had all united under one name. Threshold. Whether that was meant to signify the beginning of the end or the beginning of new life is anyone's guess.

An African American man with a bushy mustache and many scars littering his face stood next to a teenage girl in a high-tech suit. If anybody compared them long enough, they'd notice that the girl bared a slight resemblance to the man. In front of them was an army of ragtag soldiers with ages ranging from 13 to 40 years old. Each one had special weapons that were designed to harm... er I mean eradicate whatever the owner deemed worthy of well... eradication.

"Listen up troops. I won't lie to you by saying we have a good chance at living to see another day. Because we all know within our gut that we have a snowball's chance in you-know-where of coming out of this unscathed. These little beauty marks on my face is proof of that. However, what I will tell you is that we made it this far. And that was not by luck. It was because we are survivors, we are resilient, and we are resourceful. So let's do the best we can from here on out!"

"YEAH!!!"

The teen girl in high-tech armor sighed to herself.

"(Unfortunately, our best might not be enough this time around.)"

The year after _**IT**_ came, random pop-up portals appeared all around the Earth. Time can only tell where this will lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks after _**IT**_ crossed over into the Ghost Zone, ghosts were no longer at the top of the feared chain. Morbid terror spread like wildfire in the midst of all the realms.

"Cmon or you'llget caught!"

"Shh! Keep it down...!"

What was once a spooky place full of _oohs_ or _ahhs_ was now a dimension of whispers and hushed conversations.

"Why are we going there anyway?"

"Because if we're going to survive we will need his help."

"Bad idea."

"So you've told me over a dozen times."

"And I'll keep telling you until it sinks in through that metal suit."

"Do you know any other alternatives that are better than this?"

"No."

"Until you do, I'd suggest not criticizing mine and zip your lips."

"You're lucky we're trying to keep a low profile otherwise I'd go upside your head with my guitar."

Minutes pass and the two arrive at what appeared to be a heavily damaged prison floating in the middle of nowhere.

"This place has seen better days. You sure he's in there?"

"If he's not we can always live out our days on the run with nobody else to depend on."

"I can't tell if you really mean that or you're just pulling my leg."

A smile tugged at the corner of the mechanical ghost's face before he knocked hard on the oversized guard door before them. Right away, a camera came into view once a square portion of the door had faded away.

"That's new."

And then the massive door opened inward just a bit so that there was room enough for one person to pass through at a time.

"(No running for us after all. What a shame.)"

As soon as they came in, unfriendly heavily armed pale green guards greeted them with...

"State your business."

"We have business with Walker."

"Wait here."

While being guarded by over a dozen guards, the one the metal ghost had spoken with left.

It wasn't long before he had returned. Only he wasn't alone. A ghost of a man with pale white skin, a skeleton looking face, an old western hat atop his head, with a missing left arm accompanied the guard.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes. Never thought you two would step foot in here... Willingly."

The hunter glanced at the Warden's left side; where a missing appendage should be.

"Times have changed Walker."

"Ain't that the truth. Still, what kinda business do you have with me?"

"A joint effort."

"You? Joint effort? I thought hunters liked playing it solo."

"It is a preference."

"Could the same be said of your songbird girlfriend?"

The very female scowled.

"Can you pull the stick out of your..."

Her boyfriend cut in.

"It can."

A brief contemplating from the Warden.

"Hm... If I agree, you two _will_ follow the rules of my house."

"Very well."

"Yeah, yeah. Now take us to our room Walking Stick."

With a reluctant grumble, the Warden led them down the halls of his prison.

"I can't promise you'll like where you'll be sleeping. Only that you'll have your own bunk bed."

"I call dibs on top bunk."

Passing by some cells, Skulker noticed the hopeless looks of those residing within them. Only the doors were wide open.

"Sad sight huh?"

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

"You'll get used to it after a while. Still, I had to let most of the inmates walk free to make room for new recruits."

"And the others?"

" _What_ others?"

The flame haired girl gave Walker a look.

"Him too?"

A rare proud rare smirk formed on the Warden's face.

"He's mah trophy. He stays put."

"And where do you keep that meddler?"

"In a hole where he'll never see the light of day again."

The flame haired girl thrusted in her two cents.

"That's a little extreme."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you felt sympathy for him Ember."

"I second that assumption."

"You're both wrong. I just never thought you'd throw him in there. I know he can be pain and all but not to that degree."

"If you must know, I put him there to stop his pleading. Vexed my core everytime I heard that bellyaching."

"And now?"

"Silent as a graveyard. Never know he was there unless you checked for yourself. But anyway, heres your unliving quarters."

Ember went in followed by Skulker. The former flew up to the top bunk before kicking back and relaxing.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner is around..."

"0-20 hundred?"

"Nice to know you remember."

With that, the Warden left.


	3. Chapter 3

Months after _**IT**_ crossed over into the Ghost Zone, a time ghost was visited by an eyeball headed spook adorned in tarnished robes.

"Nice of you to come... is what I would have said had you stopped by sooner rather than later."

"You have to take action Clockwork! We cannot..."

A fiendish cackle echoed off near the side of the area catching the visiting ghost's attention.

"Wetting yourself eyeball? But the fun has only begun."

"You...!? What is the meaning of this?! I thought you were supposed to keep him in check!"

An exasperated sigh followed from the time ghost.

"There is little to no point anymore."

The wicked ghost from a dark timeline decided to add to that statement.

"Besides, the Observants are all but extinct thanks to **_IT._** He no longer has to follow orders."

"I am still here! Clockwork is under my...!"

At blinding speeds, the caped specter closed the distance between them and grabbed the eyeball headed ghost by the neck area.

"You think you have any influence over Clockwork now? Guess again."

"Of course I do...! Tell him who is your superior Clockwork!"

"The time of the Observants has come and gone. I have seen it."

"No it has not! I AM STILL HERE! YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"Blind, arrogant, and unyielding. It's no wonder your gift of foresight was hindered up till now."

"What?"

"He's saying your downfall could have been prevented had your little group pulled their eyes out of their @sses."

"B-but how come you didn't warn us?"

"Altering the future without justifiable reasoning will have grave consequences. In the interest of preserving the timelines, I could not reveal what has not been shown to you. Therefore, my hands were tied."

"Hogwash! You altered this boy's...!"

A death glare came.

" ** _Boy_**!?"

"Uh...um... W-what I meant to s-say was this terrifying g-ghost's fate..."

"On your orders."

"We had originally ordered you to snuff him out before he could threaten both dimensions. Not keep him...AGH!!!"

After being lit up like a Christmas Tree thanks to a terrifying shock, the Observant groaned.

"Clockwork..."

"Yes Daniel?"

"One, its Dan now. Two, what is to become of this eyesore?"

"As I said, the time of the Observants has come and gone."

"That's what I thought."

The caped ghost dragged away the Observant into another part of the Clocktower as the owner closed his eyes with a solemn expression. A ecto-chilling shriek echoed in the seconds that followed. A minute or two later, one ghost had returned with black gloves stained with green ectoplasm.

"Satisfied?"

"For now. What's next on the agenda?"

"A blast from a different past."

A contemplative stare accompanied by furrowing brows.

"Sounds interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wont pretend that this work doesn't have plot holes or whatever. Now feel free to complain.

The year after **_IT_** crossed over into the Ghost Zone, a sleek metallic ghost with a flaming mohawk and a hardened musician wielding a high-tech guitar landed in the middle of what appeared to be the ruins of a forgotten olden kingdom with dry stains of ectoplasm all over the place. The latter's left eye twitched in disgust.

"This place is a dump."

"Technus. Scan."

The eyes of the metal ghost lit up before a holographic light shot forth blanketing the area. Once the scanning was complete, the light had dissapated and a voice had spoken.

"Zero **_IT_** signatures."

"See? I told you **_IT_** wasn't here. And I doubt anyone else survived this long. Now let's get back to..."

"Shh."

"Don't tell me to shush buckethead."

"Will you be quiet for one second? I think I heard something."

"You're just being paranoid like usual."

"Better that than annihilated. Use your sonar sweep."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Walker made me his right hand. Therefore I am the boss of you. Now do it."

Grumbling, the ghost girl adjusted the dial on her high-tech guitar to a blue wave icon and flicked a string on the instrument ever so gently. After a few seconds the icon blazed green. She nodded to her partner who was quick to give her a signal to head one way while he to another. Both kept focus as they searched splintered wooden houses and abandoned ruinous shops. Once the flame haired musician stepped foot into what appeared to be a house of worship(or church), she noticed candles flickering blue light atop an altar that was situated before a large dragon statue.

"(Nothing creepy about that.)"

Making her way past rows of pews, the ghost motioned towards the altar. After closing the distance, her eyes fell upon a book opened to a certain page. And on that page several lines of text were underlined in green.

"Might as well check it out. It says, _'In the beginning there was The Void. And from The Void sprang The Ecto and The Flesh. The Ecto was a bodily soul and The Flesh was the body with a soul within. The Ecto could do what no creature of The Flesh could; Such as soaring like a bird, passing through structures as if they were not there in the first place, and hiding from sight despite being present. But The Flesh had what the former did not. A heart. Not that The Ecto needed such a thing. For they outlived The Flesh, who simply wore away over a short period. Still, The Ecto became miserable with their existence over time. They began to question why The Flesh could move on while they had no choice but to linger. Why The Flesh appeared most satisfied while they did not. How could such frail beings be content to live temporary existences while they could not with eternal? Thus envy entered into the world. The Ecto sought a way to fill the void dwelling within their cores. At first, they attempted to mimic The Flesh by reshaping their bodily souls to match that of the body with the soul residing within. This approach bared no fruit; The Ecto continued existing. Their next endeavor involved living inside of The Flesh in the hope of passing on with the soul residing within. Once again, their actions were met with bitter results due to The Flesh's soul vacating the vessel all by itself leaving nothing but a decaying cage for The Ecto to be trapped within. These entities were called The Unliving. Not entirely convinced that there wasn't a way to satisfy their obsessive need, The Ecto tried many manner of methods. But none worked. And so The Ecto became malevolent towards those they had envied.'"_

The flame haired girl flipped the page and was about to continue on until someone spoke.

"Hello."

Doing a 180 degree turn, the fire ghost readied her guitar in a swift motion and...

Not too far away, the sleek mechanical ghost heard an explosion coupled with a boom of music. Without wasting anytime, he flew in the direction from whence it came. Tracing it back to its source, the ghost thundered into the church via the ceiling.

"Ember!"

"Skulker. Found somebody."

Shifting his eyes on the figure in a priest-like cloak, the metal ghost narrowed his gaze.

"You. Identify yourself."

"If you insist."

After removing their sky blue hood, the unknown ghost revealed themselves to be a young woman of a ghost with pale green skin, blonde hair gathered in a French braid, and a tattered gold amulet around her neck.

"Greetings. I am Dorathea, the Princess of this fallen Kingdom. And who might you two be?"

"Ember Mclain. Pop icon extraordinaire. And that hunk of junk is..."

"Skulker. The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter."

"Its a pleasure to meet you both. Especially after all this time thinking that no one else survived besides me."

"Speaking of survival, how did you manage to do that?"

"In truth I hid myself away within the secret compartment of my bedroom wall while my subjects fought valiantly against **_IT_**."

"And since then you've been hanging around in here?"

"I have."

"Why?"

Dora smiled.

"I always found comfort visiting this place. Sets my heart at ease. But enough about me. From whence do you come? And why are you here?"

"To answer your first question, we're from a place that was formerly called Walker's Prison."

"Ah yes. I believe I've heard of it. An unpleasant ghost of a man with pale white skin akin to that of a skeleton oversees that metal fortress correct?"

"Pain in the rear is more like it but yeah. And to answer your second question, Skulker thought it was a good idea to look for survivors."

"How kind of you."

"Think nothing of it. I only did so because we're running low in numbers with each passing day."

"I would offer my assistance but my power has been crippled as it were."

She held up her amulet for them to see the cracks it displayed.

"How did that happen?"

Dorathea's countenance turned sad and she sighed heavily.

"My brother... I knew he was in grave danger locked away in the dungeon so I went to set him free. Although, by the time I had reached him **_IT_** was closing in. I told my brother to run while I kept **_IT_** busy. But he snatched this from my neck and ran off into battle. Left with no other choice I fled to my room and hid. I went looking for him when things had settled but all I could find was this."

"Sounds like a hero."

The Princess shook her head.

"Aragon was many things but a hero was not one of them. His pride would not allow a woman to rescue him. At least, not without paying his debt first."

"Ok. Sounds like a dipstick."

"If only Danny Phantom was here. He would have found a way to stop _**IT**_."

Ember rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... Right."

Skulker narrowed his eyes.

"Besides you, are there any other ghosts here?"

"Not that I know of."

"Very well. Ember. Let us return to base. We wasted enough time here."

"Don't have to tell me twice. You coming with us Princess?"

"As much as I'd love to, I'd only be a burden and of no use to sir Walker."

"Are you good with kids?"

"I never really thought of it before but I think I can handle them."

"Sounds good enough for me. Let's hit the skies."

Skulker flew out of the hole in the roof. Ember was about to follow suit only she caught Dorathea motioning towards the altar.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking this book with me. Wouldn't feel right to leave it behind."

When the Princess had retrieved it, the two abandoned the church, followed by the realm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later, while Walker sorted through a stack of papers on top of his desk.

The green face with red eyes accompanied by a red set of teeth frowned from the computer monitor before him.

"Why do you bother with outdated equipment when you have me, the master of technology, at your disposal?"

"I'm old school."

"But your hard-copies are prone to fire, water, and many other hazardous elements."

"The same can be said about you."

And then the Warden accidentally knocked over a cup of joe, which soaked into the sheets.

"Dagnabbit...!"

"See?"

"Grr..."

A knock on the door echoed through the office.

"What?"

"Its us."

"(About time.) Come in."

The door swung open followed by Ember and Skulker entering inside. Finding a dry cloth in his desk drawer, Walker began dabbing the sheets ever so gently with it.

"What's the report?"

"We ventured far as to Acropolis but found only one survivor in the olden Kingdom."

"One huh? (Little good that'll do us in the long run.) Please tell me it's not another snot-nosed brat. Got enough of them as is."

The flame haired musician smirked.

"Better than that. It's a Princess."

"Let me guess. Blonde hair, green skin, gold necklace round the neck?"

"How did you..."

"Seen her not a long time ago. Able to turn into a Dragon and cause a raucous if she gets emotional in the bad sense. Surprised you don't recall her from when the Ghost King got loose."

The two subordinates blinked now remembering the big blue dragon they fought alongside.

"Anyway, where is she now?"

The duo exchanged quick glances with each other before sweatdropping.

"Uh... Well you see..."

"She's um... babysitting...?"

Walker slowly digested the answer before giving them a hard stare.

"Let me get this straight... You left that ticking time dragon of a princess in charge of the kids?"

"About that..."

"Now that you mention it..."

"Fix.. This... _ **NOW!!!**_ "

And just like that, Skulker and Ember bolted out of the room in a hurry.

Not a minute later, the duo busted into what appeared to be a library with at least 3 dozen kids gathered about in rows on the carpeted floor before Dorathea, who was reading from the book while sitting in a cozy chair.

" _And so the Fleshlings and Ectolings had parted lands and borders amongst themselves. The former dwelled on the surface of the Earth in their territories whilst the latter abode up in the skies of their possessions._ "

She noticed Walker's subordinates in that moment.

"Oh? Do you require something of me?"

Without any warning whatsoever, Skulker fired a small dart from his wrist that stuck fast in Dorathea's neck.

"Ouch! That's not ve...ry..."

She collapsed out of her seat onto the floor and the kids were shocked. Immediately after, the sleek metal ghost hoisted the woman over his shoulder and carried her out.

One child looked to Ember confused. The girl had short blonde hair, light blue eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. She also wore a light pink collared shirt with two fasteners and a darker shade of pink was the pants she had on.

"Ember, why did Skulker do that to miss Dora?"

"Its nothing to worry about. In the meantime, how's about I bring down the house with a song or two?"

The kids cheered in excitement as Ember moved to where Dora used to be and began performing.


End file.
